


Notes

by cxptains_imagines



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxptains_imagines/pseuds/cxptains_imagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky walked behind and crush and posted a note behind his back. Lets hope that it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site so I decided to write a short drabble was inspired by an adorable tumblr post. Also, don't call Bucky's number, I just typed in random numbers and I really hope that that isn't really anyone's real number. If it's yours, I'm so sorry.
> 
> You can find me at tumblr at cxptains-imagines.tumblr.com and mxrveltrxsh.tumblr.com !

It was a little crush. Okay, maybe little was an understatement, but still it didn’t really mean anything. Or else that’s what Bucky tried to tell Natasha.

They saw each other frequently at school, ended up in a few classes together and every time they saw each other in the hall, they would smile and wave. Yeah, Steve was adorable, like whenever they made eye contact, Steve would flush underneath his collar, but that’s not the point. The point is, it wasn’t a big deal, just a tiny crush.

As that tiny crush grew, the more and more Bucky seen Steve’s face and didn’t know what to do. So he did the best thing at the moment - panicked and improvised.

_

Steve heads to his lockers as he heard giggling behind him, so naturally, he turns around and see’s America Chavez, Kate Bishop, and Kamala Khan looking straight at him and laughing.

“Is there something I’m missing?” Steve asked, confused as hell.

“Feel your back.” America smirks. Steve instantly tries and reaches for his back as he feels paper crumple in his palms. He manages to get the paper has the three girls watch him. He can instantly feel his face burn hot as he reads the paper.

_Call me (859) 873- 9432 -Bucky B._

Steve turns around and sees Bucky leaning against the lockers, winking at Steve before leaving; making Steve flush even more, if that was even possible.

Steve hurries away to class as he can hear one of the girls in the distance say “That was so cute!”

_

The next day during lunch, Bucky is sitting with his normal table with Natasha and Clint. Just talk about normal stuff. Which mostly consisting of Natasha ragging on Bucky that he didn’t actually talk to Steve. But at least Clint was on his side, but then again, he probably shouldn’t trust what Clint says in general. Clint thinks feeding his dog pizza is a good idea.

As they’re talking, Bucky feels Clint hits his side and whispers “Dude, look who’s coming over here!” Bucky looks over and sees Steve standing at the end of their table looking just as red as the last time Bucky seen him.

“Hey St-” Bucky gets cut off by paper getting shoved and tapped onto his face. Bucky hears “Sorry!” as he quickly takes off the paper and he sees Steve running out the doors.

Bucky looks down at the papers and sees neat handwriting that reads _I don’t have a cell phone...sorry!_ with a doodled sad face at the bottom of the paper.

Bucky tries to hide his face from flushing as he re-reads the paper as he hears Clint saying “Aw how cute! It kinda worked, see Nat?”

_

At the end of the day, Steve heads back to his locker but this time, there’s a note posted on it. As he gets closer to it, he focuses on it and reads _Meet me by the football field @ 2:15. (P.s., I like your shirt)_

  
Steve feels his heart pick up as he turns around to see if Bucky is there, but he just sees the three girls again looking at him with smiles on their faces.

Steve takes the note and starts heading off to the football field, feeling like his stomach is bubbling. _What if this is a huge joke?_ Steve thinks as he clutches the note in his fists. Steve honestly wouldn’t know how to handle this if this was all a huge joke.

Bucky is such an amazing guy, it’s hard to imagine him doing something this cruel, but it’s a possible fear.

As Steve gets closer to the field, he can feel his palms sweating, so he folds up the piece of paper and shoves it in his back pocket as he wipes his hands against his jeans to try and minimize the clamminess.

Steve gets there about 7 minutes early, so he just sits against the football post, waiting quietly. Steve looks around and admires the weather. It was a nice day out. The cool breeze picked up as the dead leafs began to float again.

A few minutes went by and there was still no sign of Bucky. Steve tries to be patient but he can’t help it. It’s not every day he get’s notes from a hot guy saying to call him and meet him by the football field. The anticipation is killing him, but he still waits as he fidgets with the hem of his sweater.

He can hear the leaves crunching in the distance, as his heart’s beat speeds up, Steve looks up to see a huge blond looking down on him.

“Get up, small one.” The guy says with a deep accent in his voice. Steve can feel his throat close.

Steve doesn’t have a perfect track record, may get into a lot of fights but it’s not his fault. He just happens to be there, wrong place at the wrong time.

 “What do you want?” Steve says, instantly annoyed.

“Get up. Don’t make me make you.”

“Like hell you wil-“ Steve says before he was lifted off the ground by the huge lump of meat. Steve struggles against the strong grip around him, instantly telling the bastard to put him down and fuck off.

From a distance, Steve hears someone yelling “Dude, what the fuck is your problem?” before Steve suddenly gets dropped back onto the ground as he sees Bucky somehow tackling the guy to the floor.

“Are you okay Steve?” Bucky gets back up and goes back to Steve, lying on the floor, just stunned how fast things got.

“I had him on the ropes.”

The blond gets back up, Bucky stands in front of Steve like he’s readily defends Steve but the atmosphere changes as they see the sad expression on his face as he looks at Steve and Bucky.

“I have had a terrible mistake. It was not what it looked like, I promise. I saw that you dropped your paper after you placed it in your back pocket and I wanted to give it back to you. I am terribly sorry. My name is Thor, not from this area I apologize if I sounded hostile.” Thor says as he pulls out the piece of paper with Bucky’s note on it.

After they find that out, they both instantly feel like shit as they repeatedly apology to Thor. Thor just smiles and pulls the both boys into a group hug as if nothing happens and walks away.

The two boys just look at each other and chuckle.

“Thanks for saving me. Well kinda. It was still noble of you.” Steve says while looking down, not knowing what to do as all the nerves in his stomach began again.

“This isn’t how I imagined us meeting here, but I’m still happy you came.” Bucky says as he steps closer to Steve as he slowly takes Steve’s hand.

Bucky can’t help but smile as he looks at Steve. Steve’s blond bangs cover his eyes as he’s looking down but his pink cheeks and ears are visible. Steve slowly looks back up and sees Bucky staring at him. As Steve is standing this close to Bucky, he notices all of his beauty. Yeah, Bucky has always been a sight for sore eyes, but looking at him this close is a new experience. Steve looks at Bucky’s pink lips and thinks _wow I hope I don’t fuck this up_ as he grabs Bucky’s jacket by the hand full and pulls him into a kiss.

_

At night, that kiss was the only thing those boys could think about.

_

As Steve heads back to his locker the next morning, he sees another note attached to his locker. He automatically knows whose it from as he looks at the note that reads _Date? Just say when and where_. Behind him, he hears America, Kate, and Kamala behind him.

“I think I should get a cell phone…” Steve says loud enough for the girls to hear. Steve’s life is now their daily entertainment.

 

 

_____

 

Link to the[ adorable tumblr post is here!](http://hamburgergod.tumblr.com/post/124101871103/ceriphena-underbough-theartofwazzing)


End file.
